


Midnight Paperwork

by Starsmedic87



Category: Hidden Agenda (Video Game 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hidden Agenda, Hidden Agenda Video Game, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Becky and Felicity get close while doing some Midnight Paperwork at Felicity's apartment.





	Midnight Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Just because they looked a little too cozy on that sofa!

Becky and Felicity sat on the large leather rounded sofa, which was covered with pillows, clearly Felicity liked plenty of them. A few candles sat at the back of the table while files from the Trapper Murder Case were spread in front of them.

Felicity wore a beautiful pink suit, skirt resting over a quarter of her thighs, which Becky couldn’t help but notice. Those long beautiful soft legs crossed over the other. Her white shirt under her pink suit jacket showing the dip of her breasts beautifully. Becky herself wore her black jeans and light blue shirt, going straight from work to Felicity’s apartment. Black long hair tied back in her trademark ponytail.

It was 21:20and they were still looking over the case files “Really? A rat trap?” Felicity asked with a raised eyebrow “Why a rat trap?”

“Yep, one found at each of the crime scenes. It appears to be his calling card” Becky responded

“I had no idea”

“Don’t know how, but we managed to keep that little detail out of the press” Becky responded trying to avoid gazing into those dark captivating eyes and grabbing a photo of a gray haired man in a suit with gray beard neatly trimmed “Target number one, Rupert Walsh an undertaker. After he was killed the Trapper rigged a Shotgun to go off when the Motel door opened, the officer who first responded to the call took it in the chest. It was simple but messy, no guarantee he killed the responder”

“Was there anything on the Victim? He was the only one not related to the Las Palmas Orphanage, just a local gin-hound”

“Finn called it a dry run with a wet noodle, some kind of a sick joke. Then again… If he’s not the Trapper… Argh! God damn it!” Becky growled frustrated. If Finn was innocent they would be sentencing an innocent man to death “This case is just the gift that keeps on giving”

“Becky, do you want to take a break?” Felicity asked concerned

“Ah sorry.. It’s just this was all ancient history, staring at these files again, Finn’s execution coming up.. I don’t know… It’s been hard to sleep with this shit just running through my head”

“Well the good news is it will be over soon Becky” Felicity reached over to place a hand on Becky’s knee with a smile.

Becky smiled back trying to keep her heart from jumping out her throat “Yeah, I suppose you’re right” they fell into silence looking at each other, both women slowly leaning in before Becky came to her senses and pulled back lifting another file from the table “Ah.. Second target, nasty piece of work. This is the one that would beat the kids until you couldn’t recognize them, LeMay and orderly at Las Palmas, couple of years before the Orphanage narcotics had a file on him a mile wide”

“Yeah but they couldn’t get anything to stick” Felicity took the file from her

“Slippery son of a bitch. The Trapper left his body in a room, pitch black. Rigged the light fixture with C4. The cop who showed up flipped the switch and then there was light”

“That was his first real kill, more sophisticated, but it wasn’t enough, he wasn’t satisfied”

“Third target, Father Rominski. Leader of the pack. Chaplain at Las Palmas and man behind the abuse. Trapper knocked him out, cut him open and rigged him up with explosives to blow if he moved. We got a tape of the whole thing a few days later. The sick fucker made Rominski kneel in prayer for hours confessing his sins. When he got what he wanted, he called Sergeant Teller”

“Did you know the other two cops?” Felicity asked

“Yeah, was my precinct”

“So.. All three of them and you a first responder in the botched attempt. All from the third precinct?”

“The murders were all in our district so yeah”

“How well did you know the other two?”

“Well enough to know not to trust them. I got out of there as soon as possible”

“What if the first victim in each incident was just a smokescreen? And the real target was the Third Precinct?”

Becky frowned “Interesting.. These three cops weren’t exactly best of the boys in blue.. Third precinct had problems.. Of the Chemical variity…”

“They were using?”

“Yeah and then some..”

“I’m surprised this never came up in investigation” the DA responded

“I’m not.. You may be onto something with this”

“So, what’s with you and Calvary? You could cut the tension with a chainsaw”

“All I ever wanted was to get out of this shithole and join the FBI. Soon as I finally grow the stones to start training, guess what that piece of shit does? He just had to stick his nose in, he said I misplaced evidence, now there is a full blown enquiry. Even if they come up with nothing it’s still an enquiry, not above suspicion and the FBI don’t want people ‘not above suspicion’”

“That’s some bad luck Becky”

“My father was a hero in that department. My first week on the beat, he eats his gun. That’s bad luck” Becky looked away “You haven’t heard the things they say about me, every time I walk into a room I can feel it, I’m a joke to these people”

“Becky.. That’s not true”

“No use denying it, I’m supposed to be crazy, like father like daughter”

“You’re an amazing cop Becky, please don’t think like that. Everything will work out”

“Yeah.. Wish I could believe that” before she could continue her phone rang, by this point it was 2:35 in the morning. There was another incident at a State Park Cabin.

As she grabbed her jacket, Felicity took her hands and smiled “Be careful”

Becky smiled at her looking to their clasped hands “I.. I always am”

Felicity raised a hand to her cheek, their lips connecting in a kiss that conveyed worry but tenderness. Becky eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping arms around Felicity bringing their bodies close “I have to go” Becky whispered pulling back slightly catching her breath.

“Go.. We will talk again” Felicity smiled giving her a simple quick kiss and watching her go.


End file.
